A problem that is arising in communication networks, such as an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 wireless local area network, is the ease with which an unauthorized or unsecured device is able to access communications in the network. In particular, radio signals emitted from an IEEE 802.11 network can be captured or disrupted by external devices outside of the network. For example, if a building contains an IEEE 802.11 network, its signals can emit past the buildings walls. Devices outside of the building can then capture these signals and gain access to network traffic. Particular examples include an IEEE 802.11 wireless sniffer placed close enough to the building to capture all network traffic, a rogue access point located outside of the building could lure mobile units inside the building to associate to it, or an IEEE 802.11 mobile unit located outside of the building could associate with IEEE 802.11 access points inside of the building and gain access to the network. Also, IEEE 802.11 jammers located outside of the build could disrupt the network signals inside of the building. Such scenarios pose a severe security threat to the wireless communication network.
Traditional methods to secure IEEE 802.11 networks can involve software methods such as encryption, authentication with credentials, or Virtual Private Networks. Also, sensors can be deployed in the network to detect threats such as rogue access points, IEEE 802.11 jammers, or unauthorized IEEE 802.11 devices trying to access the 802.11 network. However, the use of these techniques requires active monitoring of many resources that must be maintained at all times, which is a logistical problem.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler technique to provide a secure radio frequency environment in a wireless communication network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.